Shattered
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: After the war, everybody forgets our favorite Seaweed brain.Kronos rises, but this time instead of Luke, its Percy. And he wants revenge...
1. new thought

**Split in two**

Special thanks to everybody who cheered me on! I'll admit the first chapter's grammar was horrible so I'm fixing that up! Love you all! ~Oceanbreeze7

Months passed since Annabeth broke up with me, years actually. My mom and Paul Blowfis left to go live somewhere in Europe. My only home was Half Blood Hill, and I had left even that. I only had Riptide and the clothes on my back. I looked at the ground. My eyes stung with tears I would not shed. Why why _why_ did life have to be this way. I pretty much slept in the bottoms of lakes, peaceful calm. It was the only reminder of my old life. I was someplace in Colorado, as far away as I dared to go. After all, Hades was in California. When I met monsters I simply killed them in rage. Sometimes I even drowned mortal; yeah I knew it was wrong. I had to be careful. If I was on the news, some demigods might recognize me. My family didn't want me. Annabeth didn't want me. Not even Grover. I _hated them._ How could they leave me like this? I kicked a rock and let it fly. I had even once IM them, I watched and they never noticed. Yeah, I saw Annabeth laughing with Grover, not sad at all. Why did she have to break up with me? Why? I was hanging out by a small lake. A few people lived here but nobody I knew. When I was hungry I stole from restaurants. When I was tired I slept in the water. When I was thirsty, well that didn't really matter. I was a wreck. I didn't bother to shower or brush my hair, who was I going to see anyway? I was to only to live in the place of despair. A few times I felt like killing myself but I had the curse of Achilles. No quick deaths. I sighed and walked through the little park. I visited SeaWorld a few times. The dolphins loved me. The sharks lay with me but I couldn't fill the hole in my heart. I felt anger and grief towards Annabeth, no I don't care for her. Let her live as lonely as I.

"Hey kid, need a ride?"

A man in a red convertible said pulling next to me. I glared at him and started running. _Apollo_. I never looked back, I heard the man sigh and pull out his cell phone, yeah sure call my dad, see if I care. I ran back to my little lake and swam in the water. I made a bubble and laid on the bottom. I cried myself to sleep. I then slept on the bottom.

_Persues...your own family hates you. You live in guilt and are weak. Join me and we can destroy them..._

I heard a voice like knives scrapping across rocks.

"Didn't I already destroy you?"

I asked within my dream. I heard laughing

_Only my host is gone. But together we can destroy the one who shattered you...together we will rule..._

I was actually tempted. Kronos sounded like he actually cared. Annabeth shattered me and I want payback. I want payback at Grover, Nico, even Thaila. They never cared or felt a thing for how I was. The life Kronos offered sounded better than the one I had now.

_Yes...Persues they will respect you, honor you..._

So tempting but my mind said no. but my mind also betrayed me to Annabeth. Kronos was right I should join...

"I'll do it."

My voice was muffled by the water, but he heard, gods, what had I done?


	2. controll

** Split in two 2**

**Control chapter 2**

His laughter echoed all over my dream I woke with a start. I felt vibrations on the surface. i swam up and onto ground. The area by me was shaking. The ground cracked and made a small hole. I had summoned Kronos. What had I done? I stepped back, but a gold mist rose too soon.

_They shall all fall_

The mist circled me over and over. Then deep buzzing like a swarm of bees hit my ears.

_Relax Persues. all will be over soon..._

I felt my mind slip away, like I was looking through someone else's eyes. Them it was there.

"You have a good body."

It came from my mouth, but I didn't will myself to say. Kronos grinned within my body. I was shocked it happened that quickly. Kronos drew my sword Riptide and stabbed it into the earth. A gold beam of light traveled in the ground.

_Why did you do that?_

_"_My followers will come. Many are still pledged to me."

And with that he laughed a horrifying laugh if victory. Gods Kronos was back and in my body. He summoned my legs to move. He had complete control and our strength fixed into one. We could walk for hours and not get tired.

_Where are we going?_

"I promised you to get payback on that one girl and so you shall. We are traveling east to the Carolinas to regroup. The Telkhines are there waiting. The Hellhounds are traveling from Tartarus. Giants are coming from the north."

Wow I never realized how many monsters were still with Kronos. A deep snort came from behind me/him. We turned and saw a Horse, although it was a skeleton with a saddle and anything. Kronos smiled and we galloped away. i recognized it. This was a horse that we fought a few years ago. It had breathed fire and ran like the wind. It kicked up the paste and we were zooming across the states. In hours, Kronos/me was in North Carolina. The telkhines growled when they saw me, but then gasped when they saw the golden eyes.

"My lord, you took the Jackson boy as your host?"

A Telkhine barked/growled.

Kronos waved his hand and the Telkhine froze in mid-word.

"He is a very useful host, and he will be able to lead the attack at that blasted summer camp."

Kronos growled. I smiled without a body. The telkhines treated us like royalty. They had a open silver area protected by charms. Kronos didn't smile, to me it was amazing...


	3. we lost him

**Split in two 3 **

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting by the beach, it was Percy's favorite place to be at Camp Half Blood...until he left. Every day I tried to Iris Message him but no return.

"Annabeth!"

Nico called running with his face full of fear.

"Come! You have to see this!"

He grabbed my hand and took off down to where the Golden Fleece was. A crowd gathered by the border. Chiron looked out beyond in shock. Golden veins ran across the earth. I gasped and stared with the crowd. Even Dionysus was there looking down.

"What is it Chiron?"

I asked.

"Annabeth...Kronos has risen. He has found a new host."

I gasped and fell down. All the kids watched slowly as the light faded.

"Chiron who do you think Kronos's new host is?"

Chiron gave me sad eyes.

"I do not know, but we must defeat him before he rises to full power."

With that he trotted away. I ran back to my cabin and tried to IM again, but it was impossible. I sat on my bed thinking of who would support him. we didn't have any Half bloods gone so who could be it? I shrugged. My cabin mates joined me and we fell asleep. Nightmares, of course.

"My lord when shall we attack?"

A Telkhine asked. In just a few hours, Kronos had a few hundred allies already.

"Soon, we will destroy that silly camp, and all of those half bloods."

Kronos said. His voice making everybody flinch. Empousa were sharpening spears, while giants made clubs. The Telkhines had swords and Hellhounds were ready.

"Tomorrow at dawn, we shall strike."

He ordered. The monsters cheered. An Empousa looked dead at me, and snarled. Its wicked claws slashed my dreams apart...

I woke up in cold sweat. I jumped to my feet and ran to the big house. Chiron was walking in the front hallway.

"Annabeth?"

"Kronos is leading a attack here tonight!"

I yelled at him. His eyes widened and he ran out calling everybody awake. He knew to trust me. The Ares cabin started to call people to order. The Aphrodite kids were going to drop piles of Greek fire onto the army from Pegasus. Ares were shouting orders. Nico was going to summon the dead, Apollo shooting arrows. And so forth. We heard a cry of a Hellhound far off, we got ready. Then, I was so shocked I nearly fainted. I saw Percy wearing sunglasses. He looked...okay I guess.

"Percy! What are you doing here? Don't you know that Kronos has risen from Tartarus?"

Nico shouted. Percy smiled, and nodded.

"Then I guess that you also know that Kronos is getting ready to attack."

An Apollo kid shouted. Percy grinned wider and nodded.

"Then help us!"

An Aphrodite kid yelled.

"Why would I help you?"

He asked. His voice was Icy and different somehow. Maybe it was because it's been so long. Four years…

"Because were your family, dude."

Nico said really confused.

"I work with Kronos."

He said smiling. My heart stopped. I sunk to the bottom of the pool of hurt and pain. I couldn't breathe. My blood ran cold.

"That's not funny, how could you side with Kronos?"

Nico asked not believing one word. His smile vanished. It turned to an angry glare.

"Was the only reason you kept me around for the great prophecy?"

"N-No."

Clarisse was stunned by the hardness of his voice.

"Oh, so you only kept me so you could get the things you want. Grover, you only wanted your searchers license, Clarisse you only wanted a good fighting match."

He said, rage coming into his voice. I stepped forward. He turned his head to me, if I only saw his eyes, than I would know if he was serious, stupid glasses.

"And you Annabeth, you only wanted a stupid quest. You were probably concerned when the Chimera tried to kill me, because the quest would be over!"

He was now screaming. We all backed away, the waves at the beach were thrashing violently. The horses were rearing. Percy was probably shouting curses at them.

"I trusted you!"

He shouted at me, he looked at Grover too. I flinched; his voice was becoming less sad but more angry, cold, hard.

"That's still not an excuse to side with Kronos!"

An Aphrodite girl bravely shouted out. He turned to look at her, the waves calmed, please no more screaming.

"Four _years._ For four years I was left alone, gone. I have been stuck talking to stupid _fish._ The gods probably never even cared for me; Aphrodite only wanted me for her _tragic love story. _Ares only wanted revenge. The last time I saw Apollo was in Colorado. The gods don't care."

He said hard. He was sounding like…no.

"Percy, you're sounding like Luke."

Grover said shaking. Percy clenched his teeth.

"You still want a good reason to side with Kronos?"

He asked madly.

I saw Chiron notch an arrow I had a bad felling about this. He grabbed the sunglasses and took them off; I met his wild rage filled eyes. Two things I saw at that moment. The first one was that he had not been lying about anything the entire time. The second was that his eyes were gold. I don't mean like sunshine, but I mean like drachma gold. They were piercing and held no comfort. They were just like…Luke's.

"I side with Kronos, because I _am _Kronos."

I choked right then, my head on fire, no not Sea weed brain, not the one who traveled and charged Atlas for me, not the one who swam in the Styx for me, not the one who stole my heart…

Monsters erupted and attacked when we weren't ready. A Hellhound dragged off Michel Yew. I stabbed one and it yelped as it turned to ash. I saw Greek fire erupt as it hit the ground. Telkhines growled. Giants knocked them out of the sky. Percy, _no _Kronos stood and watched the entire battle, Chiron notched arrow after arrow in a daze. How could Percy my only love become Kronos! I kept fighting. Our numbers depleted as we fought. Kronos drew Riptide, Percy's sword and advanced. I knew his weak spot, He saw me and in an instant his eyes turned green, Seaweed brain's color. He slashed even though he was in perfect control. I blocked his shot and tried to stab, he rolled and hit. An arrow flew by his head it missed by an inch.

"How could you!"

I screeched back tears.

"You practically killed me."

He hissed at me in his normal voice.

"No I didn't!"

I yelled. I saw a skeleton advance on him, and he slashed it into a pulp.

"Nico!"

He hissed, looking for him. He vaporized a Hell hound. As Nico saw him his face filled with rage. Nico charged, but Percy's eyes turned gold and Kronos was back in power. After minutes of attacking and slashing, Kronos called off the attack. We lost dozens but more importantly. We lost Percy.


	4. Fighting

**Split in two 4**

**Fighting chapter 4**

Percy POV

How could I? I almost killed Annabeth; I knew it was wrong to kill a girl I still liked, so I attacked Nico. Gods what have I become?

_Why did you pull off the attack?_

I asked Kronos. We were riding on that skeleton horse thing again.

"We have more troops. It's also more fun if they put up a fight."

Kronos replied grinning. I was somewhat pleased that he gave me control during the fight to say what I wanted, but also hopeful. If he could give up control that easy, maybe I could escape. He kicked his horse faster and we zoomed across the forest floor. We came to the silver castle; the recruits were standing in the Doorway. I saw a few Half Bloods that survived the fight a few years ago. They gasped as they saw me/us. Some took steps back. They were either shocked by Kronos's host or afraid of our raw power. He walked making everybody at our feet bow. Okay that part was cool. Kronos snapped his fingers, and a Telkhine scurried off, he came back seconds later with....some sort of wine? That part was cool to, I mean who doesn't want a monster butler? Kronos walked into the silver castle and there kneeling on the floor... was the Minotaur. I had seen him two times in my existence. Both times he tried to kill me. Here he was, thinking I was a lord. Well I kinda was but still.

"Speak strategy with our general."

Kronos ordered a nearby Empousa. She bowed and slithered away. We went around watching our armies work. I saw a Telkhine working on a familiar piece of metal, Kronos's scythe. It was long and sharp. It seemed to scream death. I cringed internally. The Telkhine bowed presenting it. Kronos picked it up in his hands; he spun in around using it in my body. It sliced a nearby sword in half. I cringed internally_. _

_Why do you have your Scythe again?_

"To take over Olympus again."

He replied. If I had blood it would run cold_._

_You're not going to leave my friends alive, are you?_

Kronos simply smiled. I felt sick. I helped Kronos rise from Tartarus, I was his host. I was no worse than Luck. _No _worse, because I wasn't fighting back. I cringed again as I listened to the plans. We were to attack in two days time and Kronos/ I was going to lead it. Even Kronos needed sleep in his Half Blood host's body. It was the only time I actually could control something. But I wasn't happy about it. Kronos was within my Half Blood body, and I was within his dreams. The land was black with soot and ash. Hellhounds were running around. Mortals were being sold off like fruit at a supermarket. Kronos himself was sitting in a golden throne. It was hard to describe him. He seemed to be made out of raw power, waiting to be used. Like Ares's eyes when he got really mad. I looked to the left, and saw a statue of all the Greek Gods and Goddesses lying in the dirt, half smashed and covered in mortal blood. I looked over and next in line to be sold...was Annabeth.

Kronos woke from my horror.

_No selling Annabeth!_

I practically yelled at him. He ignored me and looked as an Empousa slithered in.

"We are ready, my lord…"

Her voice was like a snake. Kronos rose and gathered Armor. We mounted on horses and rode to Half Blood Hill. People scrambled in the distance. The horse behind us held a purple flag with Kronos's scythe. Kronos kicked his horse into a trot. The monsters all around us burst. I saw Clarisse in the front line attacking row after row of monsters. I saw Nico with the dead. Greek fire erupted on our lines.

"One day, I'm going to have Pegasus soup."

Kronos muttered. I was shocked as I recognized Blackjack. We trotted forward and suddenly the ground shook, the water by the lake rose greater and greater until it was taller than a man. Kronos cursed.

With a rumble and a flash, Poseidon was standing by the Half Bloods in complete Shock...


	5. Green Eyes

Chapter 5 Green Eyes

No way, just impossible. I had waited for months to hear from my father again, and here he was. I was frozen looking at him. Kronos forced my eyes to look away. Only the Pegasus's moved. The rest stood waiting to see what would happen.

"Percy…"

Poseidon started but the Minotaur growled at my side. Kronos spat in his direction.

"Percy is gone. Everybody left him without hope and the wish of life."

Kronos spat. His voice sent shivers down peoples back. I saw Poseidon flinch. Annabeth gasped. I knew she knew the reason why I left.

"You shall all die, starting with you Annabeth Chase. That was his only wish."

Kronos growled before sending in our monsters. Poseidon was stunned for a few seconds before his face exploded into rage. The waves on the beach exploded and attacked us.

_Crap_

Kronos must have thought of something because he grinned wickedly. He raised his hand and felt a tug in my/his gut.

_No way. That's my thing; you get the slowing down time. I get the water._

He growled and the water went limp. Wow our strength really was great. Poseidon looked up suppressed, and Kronos took his scythe. Poseidon grabbed his Trident.

_No!_

I shouted. I forced my mind into my body, I felt like I was actually fighting Kronos again. It stung with pain but I made it to my mouth and eyes. My legs and arms, everything was in my control. I saw some people gasp, and I looked into a nearby shield. My golden eyes were in a fire being attacked by my Sea Green. Suddenly, the Sea Green won. I gasped air. I felt Kronos fighting in anger within my mind. It hurt like crazy.

"Get out of my head!"

I hissed in anger.

_Never!_

I heard Annabeth gasp as she saw my eyes.

"Percy?"

She asked scared. I looked at her in a crazy glint, she gasped. I unclenched my finger and let the scythe drop. I felt Kronos attacking my mind again and again. She took a step but my dad held her back. I hissed in mad pain as I felt him attack.

_You cannot win! You shall never win!_

"Gods! Get him out of my head!"

I croaked. I saw Grover see my pain, also feel it. Wait Grover! My Empathy link!

_Grover! Get him out its killing me! At least get Annabeth out of here!_

Grover met my eye as I groaned and felt my blood get cold. I looked back into the shield. Gold was coming back into my eyes, only one hope.

"Retreat!"

I called to the troops. I couldn't believe it. The monsters backed away and well ran off.

I moaned as he fought back into my mind. Ripping apart my mind. I felt myself twitching in some spots. Shaking rapidly in others. I felt Kronos and I sinking away.

"I'm sorry guys."

I croaked through the pain, and I blacked out


	6. Little Spark

Chapter 6 little spark

I stood behind Lord Poseidon's arm watching Percy in pain. His Sea green eyes dull with the agony of Kronos's burden.

"Retreat."

He commanded. His arms shook like every breath was a struggle. The monsters growled and backed off at his command. His eyes rested on me. Just in his eyes, the endless ocean of trust was a little spark. A little flare of hope when he looked at me. Suddenly he moaned in agony. I felt like my heart was being ripped apart with sticks of fire. Like an Apollo kid pierced me through the heart with an arrow.

"I'm so sorry."

He croaked, his left eye turned completely gold, the other Sea Green. The Gold in anger, Green in pain. His eyes rolled into his head, he gasped and his head fell. He fainted. We froze. A giant Hellhound walked out growling. It pressed against Percy, and disappeared into the night. I looked at Nico; his face was pale and shocked.

"He's alive. Somehow he's still fighting."

He whispered through still lips. I was frozen in place. Almost as still as Poseidon. Chiron stiffly trotted out and retrieved the fallen scythe. It made me want to die, just looking at it. I didn't even realize that I was crying when Grover whipped away my tear. I sniffled and ran off, I didn't give another glimpse as I ran to my cabin, jumped into my bed and wept my tears. I cried myself to sleep that night. My brothers and sisters tried to calm me, but only made the pain worse. In the morning, I walked to the beach. I sat on a nearby boulder and watched as dawn rose. I heard footsteps and turned, seeing a Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, and Chiron walking over. The Demeter child was smiling and the Apollo thoughtful. Chiron worried for my well being and the Hermes sad.

"Annabeth, we know how to get Percy back."

The Demeter kid said smiling. I was frozen on the sand.

"Don't be mad, but David here (pointing to the Hermes kid) hacked onto your laptop. We found a spirit splitting remedy. Like the River Styx or Kronos's scythe."

I froze thinking of the idea. Kronos's scythe made whoever touches it has their soul ripped away. If that worked with Percy, Kronos would be sent to Tartarus. I smiled, They saw my mood lift but then realization hit.

"Chiron, where's Lord Poseidon?"

I asked confused. Chiron's eyes filled with sadness. All hope lost writhen its brown depths.

"He went to alert the other gods."

He said. With that he trotted away. Leaving me standing on the beach…


	7. Hermes's share

Chapter 7 Hermes share

Poseidon's P.O.V.

I took my time; I simply twisted into the air, appearing at the doors of the Elevator. I walked forward. My eyes filled with grief. The Nymphs stopped playing and watched me as I walked past, The Satyrs stopped playing their pipes and looked at me worried. What was the hope? My son, My Percy, all gone to Kronos.

"Poseidon?"

I turned and saw Hermes, great the only one I wanted to see. He flinched as he saw how sad I was.

"Kronos is back. And he found a new host."

Hermes flinched, and his eyes widened.

"Is Percy alright? He didn't die did he?"

I winced as his words dug deep within my heart._ He didn't die did he?_

"Hermes, Percy is Kronos's host."

My words choked in my thought as Hermes's eyes widened. His eyes were filled with grief of his own son, Luke. He had died in Kronos's power. Percy didn't have hope. He put his hand on my arm sympathetically. I accepted it and we walked into Olympus. I saw Apollo and Artemis talking. They looked at us in shock. Hermes had his share of my pain within his memories.

"Poseidon, what happened?"

Apollo asked. For once I knew that Athena was concerned. Sure we hated each other but we care when one is in pain.

"Kronos is back."

I said in a sad voice. I let that sink in.

"But who is his host?"

Apollo asked, shocked that he could gather his troops so quickly. Hermes winced.

"Percy."

I said beneath my sorrow. Athena gasped, Apollo turned as pale as Artemis in the moon. I trudged along into the Throne room… To my brother Zeus.

He sat high up and looked at me puzzled.

"Brother, Kronos has risen."

I said. Zeus looked like he didn't care.

"Brother, Percy is his host, and his intentions are to kill Annabeth, Thaila, and Nico."

At this Zeus looked worried, then in rage. He grabbed his thunder bolt and thundered out of the room. Athena right behind.


	8. Cursed Arrow

Chapter 8 the cursed arrow

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Every day now I had been digging my head into my laptop. The Hephaestus Kids were working overtime in the blacksmith. The Apollo kids were helping with the designs, Demeter kids were growing the plants we needed, and even the Hermes cabin was helping somewhat. Ares cabin were talking strategy and weapons plans in case of another attack. I scrolled down on my laptop and froze in place.

_To create a soul splitting metal, you need a chemical mix of two Plants. First you need the roots of the Clove wood and you need the flowers of the Moon lace._

Well this was going to be easy. Clove Wood was that tangled plant that kept trying to climb up Juniper's tree. But Moon lace… I winced as I remembered the only source. Nico said that he saw Percy plant it in his windowsill back at his old apartment years ago. As far as I knew that Apartment was still for sale. I opened my door and ran out as soon as I set down my laptop.

"Chiron!"

He turned and caught me as I flew into his side.

"To make the soul splitter we need Clove Wood and Moon Lace!"

I said he nodded.

"Juniper, Grover and May, We need Clove Wood now!"

He said calling to Grover and two nymphs. They ran off into the woods.

"Mable! Sara! We need you to grow Moon lace!"

I shouted they nodded and ran over to the strawberry patch. I turned and ran over to the blacksmiths. They were working very hard and slowly. They had the mixture inside a glass cup. So far it was a black liquid with a pale smoke. I saw Nico in the corner also working. We had to use the essence of a soul for it to work, so what not better then a ghost. We had it going very quickly, Juniper, May and Grover exploded out holding the plant. I smiled and took the plant. Quickly a Demeter kid took the plant and started to grind its roots into a strong yellow paste. We dribbled it in and the Mixture hissed and turned gold. I gasped as it let a faint green smoke. _Moon Lace!_ A few Demeter kids rushed in, gasping and pale.

"We. Cant. G-grow it."

The lead kid said before he fainted. I thought about the Moon Lace inside the planter box.

"Nico, I need you to take me to Percy's old Apartment."

He looked at me question but he didn't ask a question. He stuck out his arm and I smiled as I took it. The air around us slowed down and darkened. I could see through it fine, like a one way glass. The people sowed down and looked at us confused, our feet left the ground and Nico closed his eyes to concentrate. We sped us as we zoomed over the heads of others; we were soon just above the treetops flying by faster than an arrow, the ground and sky blurred and became black, then we gasped and our legs buckled. We were lying at the door of Percy's old Apartment. Nico gasped and his eyelids drooped, his legs gave way and he fell down onto the floor. His breathing deepened till he was in sleep. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was silent then footsteps. I was suppressed I thought it was all Vacant here. The door swung open and a man stood there. He looked at us confused, looking at the Sleeping Nico then at me. He gasped as he saw my Grey eyes.

"Annabeth!"

He said startled. I heard the footsteps in the other room freeze, then rush to the door. A kind lady wearing a blue shirt and jeans walked up. She gasped and looked at Nico and I.

"Nico! Annabeth!"

She said. I recognized her voice, but it had been years.

"Mrs. Jackson?"

I asked afraid if it wasn't her.

"Of course! Come in, since Nico's out cold I'm guessing he Shadow traveled?"

I grinned.

"We have a couch for him right inside."

I smiled and picked up Nico. She had freshly made brownies on the table, they had blue chocolate chips in them she still did he whole blue thing. I laid Nico on the couch and went over to the table and sat with them.

"Oh Annabeth! I haven't seen you for years! You sure have grown up! How's the camp? How's…Percy?"

It was hard for her to get the last word out. I looked at my hands and started off center.

"Kronos came back with a new host, and he attacked the camp. Nobody was killed, and we're trying to make a cursed metal to split Kronos from his host. We need Moon Lace, which I understand is growing in the planter by the Fire escape."

She had a shocked face on when I explained the situation.

"Y-yes, I have been growing it. We have it in all the planters now, and some right behind you."

She said still stunned. I nodded my thanks and turned to the little plant. I took my knife out and gently took off two flowers.

"Annabeth?"

The man I thought Paul Blowfis was asked.

"Yes?"

"You never did tell us how Percy is."

I froze and got a thin little cut on my finger. I put away the plant buds and woke up Nico. He stood ready for us to leave. We walked to the door but Mrs. Jackson put her hand on my shoulder. Her hand was so frail with fright.

"Kronos's host is Percy."

I said, her hand dropped like it was on fire. Nico and I left and traveled back to camp. It was nightfall but I didn't care. Nico trudged off to his cabin and I ran to the Blacksmith.

"I have it!"

I yelled with all my might.

"I have the Moon Lace!"

I shouted, it was dead silent before the camp erupted in cheering. I grabbed the flower buds and handed them to an Ares cabin kid. She quickly and amazingly cut up the flower buds and turned it into a pulp in less than two Mississippi seconds. I lifted them into a little tear dropper, and walked to the Cursed pulp. The Hephaestus Kid name Michel held the glasswork and quickly tied it to the table.

"Everybody stand back. One drop of this will kill you."

He announced and everybody stepped back. I walked forward and dripped the silvery paste into the Golden liquid. I emptied the entire thing and the goo bubbled. It turned into a silvery past and turned clear and very thin. Then, Michel grabbed the metal, and laid it in the paste. The goo turned as black as midnight and the metal shined, the goo melted into air leaving behind the cursed metal.


	9. War

Chapter 9 war

Percy's P.O.V.

As I blacked out, I heard Kronos fighting inside of me. Screaming many curses and how worthless I am to the world. It didn't bother me, as long as Annabeth is okay. I relaxed inside my head as I realized that we couldn't do any harm. Kronos continued ranting, wow for a titan he sure did hold a grudge.

Then I realized for a second why he was so mad at me. Not only did I gain control, but I dropped his Scythe, the camp had his Scythe. Dang know he would have to use Riptide ._my sword_. We awoke on a gold bed. A few Dracaenae were slithering around with trays or food like a servant. We quickly got up and hurried down the corridors, monsters bowed when they saw us, we walked on past. A little clearing was outside; it was where people and monsters trained to fight. We had a _huge_ population. Mostly from the monsters from the _Princess Andromeda,_ surviving from the first fight, and the newly formed monsters that just didn't like that camp. I saw a few half bloods hacking away at a training dummy. Our little campsite has turned into a little town. Monsters roamed the ground and sky. Tents had been set up for the half bloods or monsters that needed it. Others had an area of space. Feeding times were touchy, the monsters had to run away to hunt. Others just ate mortals. We had our general (Minotaur) take his rounds. We had hundreds of Telkhine working in forages, making weapons for all. The ground thudded and a dark giant shape clawed in. Its jet black scales seemed to thicken the air around it. Its eyes red and piercing, its mouth dripped magma and smoke from its nose. Dark blood red fangs were visible beneath its lips and a long pink forked tongue. It swished its tail slowly back in forth and its giant black legs rested before me/us.

_I have come to kill the killers of my children_

It spoke within its mind. Kronos smiled and I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Anantaboga, it is a great honor to be with the lord of your kind."

Kronos said with high respect. Uh oh I had a really really bad feeling about this.

_Those half bloods have killed my kind for the last time. The only good they have ever done for me is let my son Pelus guard the fleece.  
_He said. A drip of magma dripped, burning the ground to a purple acid flame. I had an idea that was poisonous. Kronos bowed and so did the king of the dragons. I couldn't stop looking at him, that dragon was bigger than Mrs. O Leary, and that says something. _Annabeth, please don't do anything reckless!_


	10. Blade, Tip, or Edge

Chapter 10 Blade, tip, or edge

Annabeth's P.O.V.

The cursed metal was inside glass out of harm's way. Hermes came and took away the fallen scythe. I was walking to my cabin one day, when I heard a conch horn in the distance. I dropped my papers and rushed to the boundary line.

"Why, hello Annabeth."

The Hunters walked up the hill gracefully. Slowly the camp gathered around. The girls didn't like being so close to boys but Artemis was fine with it. Thaila walked up, to me frowning and looking sad.

"I heard about Percy, I'm so sorry."

I winced and explained the situation about the metal.

"So we don't know if we should make it a sword blade, spear tip, or knife edge."

Thaila thought for a moment before answering.

"Make it into an arrow. You can fire from a distance and get less hurt."

I thought about it and Thaila looked pretty smug. It was true, with the hunters the arrow would go to use. Smiled and ran off to the blacksmith, Thaila followed.

"We need the metal to be an arrowhead!"

The kid there nodded and went to work. Thaila went off to actually make the rest of the bow. I sat there on a hill looking out at the sea. I hardly noticed when Nico sat at my side.

"Nico, do you think it will work?"

He smiled at me kindly

"Annabeth, I am positive it will work, and so is your guest."

I looked at him curious and he took my hand and he guided me into the forest. The air seemed to get colder but Nico knew the way. I gasped in shock and froze. Nico had made one of those graves, and summoned the dead. But the ghostly figure floating above the pit was….Luke. His blue eyes shone with pride and his blonde hair reflected the sun. His scar was faintly visible on his face.

"Luke! But how?"

I babbled out. Nico grinned.

"Well, Nico and I made a deal the last time he was in the underworld. I said that he could summon me if I could see you."

His voice rung like the sweetest music on the earth.

"I am mostly here to tell you about Kronos. His mind is very strong, I think just about as strong as Percy's. Percy should be able to regain control for periods of time, when the cursed metal separates Kronos from Percy, it will literally force its way through Percy, and there will be a big hole. His Achilles heel won't help it. He needs an Apollo kid quick, or he will die. I am surprised that you figured this out Annabeth, I always knew you were smart."

He smiled and I spoke quietly.

"How much longer can you stay?"

"Not much longer, Nico is about to pass out. Annabeth, you are the smartest person I ever know and never_ ever_ give up hope."

He was fading quickly and I heard Nico start to pant with effort. Luke disappeared, and Nico led the way back to the beach. He then headed off to his cabin to faint probably. I smiled and looked up at the stars.

_Thank you Luke, for everything…._


	11. Behind the veil

Chapter 11 behind the veil

Percy's P.O.V.

More and more monsters came, in all we had about 500 monsters. We had an extra 200 Telkhine but they only made the weapons. The Dragon Lord was in charge of all reptiles like monsters like Dracaena, Dragons and even a Drakon, if any showed. He had to eat about 45 mortal animals every day. We were ready for an attack. The half bloods were to ride with me/Kronos, while most monsters to go with Anantaboga. We had groups of Telkhine with us, because Anantaboga would probably eat any if we give some to him. Our plan was to attack n two sides; Anantaboga group would attack on the backside, while my group would attack on the front. We parted and marched forward. We rode on skeleton horses with the other Half bloods. The hellhounds ran on our flanks, Dracaena rode on them with their swords. Finally after almost an hour, we arrived half a mile away. I saw mist thicken and a IM appear. The large black form of Anantaboga popped into view.

_Our group is in place. We shall attack on three howls_

"Very well."  
Kronos hissed. Anantaboga bowed in respect and used his tail to sweep the massage away

"General, are we ready to attack?"

The Minotaur bellowed in approval and three hellhounds howled in unison. I saw a flash of fire light up the sky in the distance. Within that light, I saw a black mighty shape rise from the earth on giant wings. I heard screams as Anantaboga blew fire into the night sky. Our hellhounds howled and lunged forward. We raced into the light of the camp. The camp had grown and more half bloods were here. We halted in the line. Then the hellhounds made a front row. They growled viciously and howled at the moon. I suddenly realized something. The moon was supposed to be only a quarter, but it was full and shining. That meant only one thing, Artemis was here. I saw rows of half bloods in front of our ranks, I saw the Hunters even here. Then I noticed something strange. The waves of the ocean were deadly smooth. The wind blew madly, but not one ripple shown. Then, the water erupted in a chaos of shapes. Cyclops ran out shouting in frenzy. I saw braises walk out holding chains. I saw my dad rise out, in a chariot guided by a Hippocampus. I saw Tyson ride into the air on Rainbow. I suddenly saw the ground open up. Screams of agony erupted and I saw Nico walk out. Rows and rows of skeletons climbed out. I saw the Furies fly out after Anantaboga. Then a horrible laugh echoed out. I saw the half bloods flinch as Hades rode out into the sky. His chariot was stone black pulled by black Pegasus with eyes of red fury. Before so, they hovered in the air above the Half bloods.

"Hello father, we meet again."

Hades said coldly. Kronos glared. Anantaboga blew a fire ball the size of the big house into the sky. It glowed red with magma before it plummeted to the camp. They both gasped and Poseidon made a wave extinguish it before it burned the camp. With that they cursed and met Artemis and Dionysus in battle against the black dragon. We laughed wickedly and with that, our lines exploded. Half bloods ran into battle. Greek fire exploded burning some Dracaenae. Half bloods ran to their Pegasus's and climbed on throwing arrows into the frenzy. I assumed they were Apollo kids. My half bloods ran forward on their skeleton horses. Satyrs and Nymphs fought hard taking out hellhounds. The dragon that gourds the fleece growled and ate a few of my half bloods. Kronos cursed and drew my sword._ My sword_. How dare he use Riptide. He spun it around and knocked down an Ares kid. Okay I admit I was okay with that. I saw Annabeth in full armor taking on three Dracaenae at once. I noticed arrows shooting from trees extremely quickly. I spotted the hunters. More importantly I spotted Thaila. She had her sword on her thigh, her shield up deflecting nets and shooting arrows. Kronos grinned and pushed out his hand. A tug in our gut and water exploded from under the tree. The tree groaned and fell hunters screamed and jumped to the ground.

"Hey Kronos!"

I heard a boy yell. He turned and met eyes with a really annoyed Nico. Was he trying to kill himself! Kronos dismounted and drew Riptide. I saw fear in Nico's eyes as he saw my sword. Kronos spun it and pointed it out in a welcoming. Hellhounds circled around us giving room.

"Nico! What are you doing!"

I heard Annabeth scream.

"I'm stalling!"

He shouted back. Stalling? Stalling for what? Kronos smiled coldly.

"Son of my son, do you like death so much you would like to experience it?"

Nico flinched at my voice. I could understand how strange it sounded coming from my mouth. I heard a howl and a Hellhound walked out behind Nico. Wow Mrs. O Leary sure did grow. Kronos twirled my sword and approached in a quick speed. Nico could barely defend himself. Kronos twirled again and swung, this time a shield with a picture of medusa's head shone. Thaila's shield this time, Kronos hissed and stabbed the earth. Using to power of a Titan, they blew back twenty feet. Thaila hit a tree with a groan, and Nico hit a rock. I saw blood trickle from his mouth.

"Thaila!"

Annabeth screamed and ran over. Thaila said something and gave her, her bow and arrows. Annabeth started crying, she called into the air. I saw the dark shape of Blackjack descend. Annabeth jumped on and flew into the sky. She leveled an arrow dead at me. Blackjack dove, and Annabeth let it fly when she got close. Kronos didn't pay any attention to the arrow, but it somehow wedged itself in the cracks of my armor. The metal was cold at first, but it felt like it burst into flames. Its tip burned worse than being swallowed alive. Pain oh how can I describe it? Dipped in acid, ripped apart by a hellhound, stabbed thousand times by Empousa, that is nothing to compare the pain. I heard Kronos scream in agony. What was happening? We somehow climbed onto the Skeleton horse, and took off into the forest on our right. We flew by but soon an arrow caught my horse's leg and I tumbled. I felt on fire, pain, agony, despair. But I knew I felt blood rushing out of me. I knew I was screaming, like a banshee. I was to weak to open my eyes, I only felt wood under my back, flat planks. So Kronos tried to get to the water. Of course he would then heal. I felt like I was fading slowly. Hiding behind a veil, disappearing into nothingness.

_Goodbye Annabeth, I love you._


	12. screaming

Chapter 12 screaming

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I turned after all of the Dracaena turned to a yellow dust. I saw Nico in a clearing, Per-no Kronos held Riptide.

"Nico! What are you doing!"

I shouted over the roar of monsters.

"Stalling him!"

He shouted back. Of course, so we could get a clear shot. I turned to find Thaila. She had the arrow. But I saw her dash into the clearing holding Aegis, her shield. She protected Nico. But Kronos blasted them 20 feet away. I ran to Thaila shouting, no screaming her name. I saw blood coming from her back.

"You have to…fading…clear shot…Blackjack air….go!"

She said gasping. She grabbed her bow and arrows and handed them to me. I took them and saw Thaila pass out. She wanted _me_ to shoot him. I guess it was appropriate.

"Blackjack!"

I called. I saw him dive and I jumped on. I pulled back the cursed arrow and found a clear shot.

_Please Athena, help me!_

I pulled back the arrow, Blackjack dove straight at Percy and I let it fly. Kronos didn't swat it away; after all he thought it was just an arrow. Somehow, I saw a white owl out of the corner of my eye, t least she was watching over me. Then, the arrow moved. I mean it shifted the other way about an inch, right in between two chinks of armor. For a moment, I saw him stumble, he quickly climbed on the Skeleton horse near him, his face turned pale and he let out an earsplitting scream. I saw monsters cover their ears it was that blood chilling. It wasn't in pain, but in pure_ agony_.

"Follow them!"

I shouted in fear. Was that supposed to happen? I saw an Apollo camper see this and follow us. Percy screamed in agony so many times it felt like my heart was being ripped out. The Apollo kid was pale.

"Shoot the horses leg!"

I shouted at him. He nodded, strung his bow and sent it flying. I only realized that Kronos was heading to the water. Of course, Percy healed at the touch of water. The horse tumbled and Percy flew, He skidded across the ground onto the planks of wood by the dock. His eyes were open in a scream so wild that blackjack was freaking out. I was crying actually it was that bad. It sounded like he was being stabbed thousands of times but never dying. I dove down while Percy screamed the worst yet. He swung out his arms, and his legs twitched uncontrollably. His scream sounded like a hellhounds cry when it was wounded. A thick gold mist faced through his skin. _It was working! _The mist thickened and it looked like he was being stabbed by an invisible foe. Slashes cuts, ripped flesh appeared on his right side. The mist thickened and faded into nothing. Then I saw Percy, the _real_ Percy. Blood was coming out of him way to fast, His bones were visible on his right side. I pulled of his armor quickly; his white cloths were soaked scarlet. His hair, sticky and matted. His fingers twitched on his left hand. I gasped and fell to his side.

"Annabeth! Wha-"

The Apollo kid froze when he saw me. I sobbed and saw my tears drip onto his face. I saw Blackjack swop down.

"Please," I said looking at the Apollo kid "Get help, please."

He ran onto Blackjack and flew into the sky. I sobbed looking at him. He was breathing shallowly. I heard running hooves and saw Chiron and Thaila, Nico, Grover, and Juniper on running Pegasus. The only difference between a Pegasus and a horse is the wings. Pegasus can still run very fast. Thaila had a bandage around her back; Nico had one around the top of his head. Chiron stopped and kneeled down. Everybody else dismounted. Percy's breathing was weaker. The wood around him was red with blood. He murmured something very quietly. I put my ear to his mouth to hear what he was saying.

"Water…"

He was murmuring. I gasped and ran over to the water about a meter away. I saw a few Hippocampi in the water looking at Percy. I gasped as an idea came to my mind. I ran back, grabbed Percy good left arm and pulled him. People stare at me in shock as I pulled him to the end of the pier. He left a trail of blood, I looked at the Hippocampus and they caught on to what I was doing. I hopped on them and dragged Percy into the water. He gasped like he relieved in the pain. After minutes, the bleeding stopped and slowly ever slowly his cuts started to heal. I saw the tendons and muscle reattach on his legs, I heard him cough, and then vomit, most of it stomach acids but actually there was a lot of blood. It hit the water and sunk down under. I saw Thaila, Nico, Juniper and Grover jump in. Chiron paced on the pier. I didn't realize how far out we were until I saw them trying to swim to us. It would take then about ten minutes to get to us. I then saw four great fins arch out of the water. I gasped as the great white sharks surfaced and stared at Percy. I then saw a whale and dolphins. It seemed like the ocean was grieving. Percy coughed again, drawing my attention. His eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth?"

He asked wincing.

"You aren't getting away from me that easy seaweed brain."

He seemed to notice that we were in the ocean. He saw the animals and laughed.

"Hey guys, you can leave I'll be fine. Hey is that Thaila, Nico, Grover, and Juniper?"

He asked me. I nodded and looked at his ocean friends.

"Hey Sharks and whales, can you get them here faster?"

The animals sunk under and swam over. I then saw a big wave coming. Percy saw this and cursed. He made a bubble just in time. He laughed and tried to right himself.

"Is he gone? Is Kronos gone?"

He shivered at the thought of him within his body.

"He's gone."

I said happily. The Hippocampus started swimming back to where Grover and the bunch were.

"Hey, Percy's awake!"

Nico said smiling.

"Sorry about blasting you into a tree and rock."

He said sheepishly. Thaila laughed.

"And sorry about launching an arrow that ripped apart your soul."

She said grinning. He suddenly frowned.

"Dang camp's waiting for us to come back."

He said sighing.

"How do you know?"

Juniper asked.

"Blackjack told me."

He said looking up. Sure enough 5 Pegasus's were flying in circles. They descended and there hooves skimmed the water. The whale helped as a loading platform. Nico took Guido, Thaila took Porkpie, Juniper took one named cloud, and Grover took one named Echo. Of course I rode Blackjack with Percy. When Percy was out of water he passed out, that was fine by me, I trusted Blackjack not to drop us. We descended into camp with cheers of victory. Campers crowded around us. Part of me wanted to know where that giant dragon went, but the other part was just happy to be back. I saw Nico get a head rub from his dad. I saw Artemis smile at Thaila, more importantly, when I got off of Blackjack, Poseidon came and gently lifted Percy. His wounds were hard to look at, so painful, and disgusting. I saw a Satyr walk over with a blanket and put it over Percy's injuries. Nico looked at Percy in confusion and then turned back to his father. I followed Poseidon and Percy. Poseidon went to his cabin and laid him in the bed. Percy hadn't been here for four years. It must have been a shock. Poseidon gently put him down and left in a trail of mist. I simply sat down on a chair by his side, watching him sleep…


	13. hearing

Chapter 13 hearing

Percy's P.O.V.

I was in pain, beyond torture. My own living hell, I was on the floor of the dock, breathing. Every breath hurt inside, I couldn't feel my right side at all, only a fiery torture. I knew that I was screaming, I could hear it. I also could feel the rough planks of wood under me and the wetness of my blood spreading over my body. I knew my fingers were twitching and faintly in my head I heard Blackjack.

_Boss! No no boss! Please don't go please!_

I heard the clinking of his hooves and feeling someone rip my armor out of the way. I felt their hands on my bloody chest and somehow I knew it was Annabeth. How? Because of the kindness in her hands? The sound of her crying?

"Annabeth Wha-"

An Apollo kid asked.

"Please get help, please."

She sobbed. I heard Blackjack land

_We'll come back Boss, hang in there._

I then heard them flap away. I Wanted to tell her everything was fine, but I couldn't find my voice, the pain was too much. I tried to hang in, to see the face of my love, but only blackness surrounded me. I heard hooves in the distance but I was too far away to hear what they were saying, I could only listen to my heart, pumping the blood out of my body. Only one hope. Water, get me in the water! I tried to scream but my voice was gone, someone must have heard because I was being dragged. Leaving blood behind me, because I was sliding on fluid. I heard a faint splash, and then plummeted into the water. Water, the key to my survival, the key to my prison cell of eternal fire. I gasped in relief as my torture let out.

_You are safe lord, sleep you are new and safe._

A Hippocampus whispered into my mind. I let it take over; I only listened to the sound of Annabeth's breathing, and her hands whipping off the blood. Pain, rising pain in my stomach, I doubled over and felt blood trickle out of my stomach into the sea. I heard a splash and felt the presence of Nico, Thaila, Juniper, and Grover. I coughed a little from the dry feeling and mustered my energy to open my eyes. There was two things rushing through my mind, the first, was the thrill of opining my eyes. I did it, not Kronos but my own will. The second was seeing Annabeth. Her face looking into my eyes overwhelmed my mind with the joy.

"Annabeth?"

I winced as my throat caught flame.

"You aren't getting away from us that easy Seaweed brain."

I saw her look over to our side and I saw a few of my friends. There was the four Great Whites that guided my raft from Calypso's island. I saw a whale, dolphins and felt the presence of many fish under the surface.

"Hey guys, you can leave I'll be fine. Hey is that Thaila, Nico, Grover, and Juniper?"

I asked. Annabeth nodded and I looked at my Marine friends

"Hey Sharks and whales, can you get them here faster?"

With that, the animals sunk under the surface and swam off. I saw a large wall of water come; I cursed and made a bubble for us. I then realized what I did and asked the main question.

"Is he gone? Is Kronos gone?"

I winced in emotional anguish as I remembered him in y body, my every move, every word… Annabeth smiled and nodded I relaxed. The Hippocampus started swimming back towards the others.

"Hey Percy's awake!"

Nico shouted happy. I smiled at him, even though I was kinda mad at him, he summoned the dead to kill me, that would make you mad.

"Sorry about blasting you into a tree and a rock."

Thaila laughed.

"And sorry about launching an arrow that ripped apart your soul."

So that was what did it.

_Yo Boss, the camps making a party for when you get back, I think you need to go._

I frowned and explained. Soon we were on my Moby Dick and loading up the Pegasus, as soon as my feet left the water, the heaviness of sleep took me and I passed out. The next thing I remembered was warm strong hands lifting me off and onto a bed, and Annabeth's words ringing in my ears.

_You aren't getting away from us that easy Seaweed brain…_


	14. four months later

Chapter 14 four months later

It took me about two months for my nerves in my one side to start working again. I had a bit of a limp there as I walked but besides that I was fine. Annabeth walked pass me one day and gave me a note.

"_Meet me by the beach after dinner."_

And I did as it said to. I sat in the sand looking out at the setting sun. I noticed Annabeth sit down beside me. Her eyes were troubled.

"Percy, I want to be honest with you, to defeat Kronos, we had to call up Luke's ghost,"

This was starting on a bad note.

"And one of the things he said troubled me. He said for Kronos to enter your body, you had to let him…Why did he get to you?"

I froze. All my joints froze within my body, absolutely no movement. She looked at me with those big grey eyes. They were begging for an answer. I sighed, she would figure out one day.

"Annabeth, the day I met you, you tied into my life. You wrapped yourself around everything I needed to live. When you broke up with me….you took my life with you. My heart was shattered into a thousand pieces and I even thought about killing myself many times. Kronos caught me when I was thinking about my weakness and it seemed like the best possible answer. He offered payback for the people who seemed not to care for me; he said that they would finally give me respect. But when I found out he was going to kill you…I took control and stopped him. I realized that I _would_ kill myself if I was in a world without you."

I finished. She looked at me with eyes that were sparkling.

"Percy, I made that arrow so you could still be here. I made it because I still had feelings for you. Percy I'm sorry for everything I have ever done, but I love you…"

And with that they sealed their fate with the best kiss they ever had…


	15. Long Lost people

**Hey Everybody! **

**People tell me that I should continue it so here I am. I'm also going to maybe put up another story called. Kronos's Child….I guess you already know what it's about. Just for you to know, please if you are going to flame me on my grammar and spelling, keep it toned down I'm only 11! Any ideas of a new story tell me! I Love you for Reviewing! Special Thanks to XXThailaRocksXX you are so kind! And check out her stories! They're great!**

After weeks, people finally started to forgive me. Some people glared, some just ignored me. I mostly hung out by the beach. The splitting process still showed, deep red marks, strange patterns, and my one side was still stiff. My cheek had a wicked white scar running down the side, a mark of what I did. A reminder of the horrors I had caused. Chiron was still trying to avoid him. Anantaboga we killed and sent to Tartarus. Thankfully with Kronos's fall the army fled in fear. Annabeth told me the arrow that she shot me with was cursed, but there was still one thing I had to do. Annabeth wanted to come with me, even though I had the curse of Achilles walking was still a struggle. Argus was going to drive us in.

"Percy, it's time."

I looked behind me and saw Annabeth walking up to me. Her air was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Are you mad at me?"

I asked my voice shallow and didn't hide my pain. She sat at my side and rested her hand on my side, just where she hit me with the arrow. I sighed and got up.

"Percy, I'm not mad, I know you were fighting in the end, that's why you dropped the scythe."

I smiled and we walked towards the van. We rode in silence. Argus was slightly afraid still, but that didn't matter. When we pulled up to the familiar apartment complex fear grew in my gut. Not like commanding water, but it was like urging me to go away, I knew it was only my mind. We both got out and Annabeth led inside. The doorman gaped at me.

"Percy…your face…."

He remembered me; I touched the wicked claw mark on my cheek. I walked past him to the elevator. The scar continued down to my thigh, it thickened on my ribs showing where Kronos was forced out. Annabeth followed to me to the elevator, she climbed in and hit the floor. I didn't know which one, ironic isn't it? Stupid elevator tunes went on giving me a horrible headache, as soon as the doors opened it vanished and in its place was wide open fear. She walked out and I followed stiffly, she eyed how stiff I was.

"Are you nervous? Or is your side locking up?"

She said concerned.

"Nervous."

I replied. She smiled and giggled slightly. I walked with her and she stopped at a door. She knocked twice and feet moved to the door. I took a deep breath. Annabeth signaled for me to get out of view. I stepped away and next to the door. The door opened and the person looked at Annabeth.

"Why, hello Annabeth!"

The women said cheerily, my breath caught.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again; I have someone who wants to see you."

Annabeth said happily.

"Who could be that?"

A deeper voice asked he too walked over. I took a deep breath, and stepped into view.

"Hey mom."

I said. They looked at me and I saw dozens of emotions. Happiness, sadness, concern, love, and mostly fear. They took a step back. Paul getting in front of my mom, I looked at him confused.

"Annabeth, what did you tell them in my…absence…"

I said, not wanting to scare them. She shuffled her feet, I looked at her icily, and it came easier now.

"I told them everything before we…went to arrow practice…We needed moon lace for, an arrow."

I knew what she was talking about. They knew. They looked into my eyes afraid, they I realized why.

"Wait, you knew about…the incident…"

I said. Paul raised his eyebrows. I saw my mom grab a weapon. I raised my hands.

"Is there any reason why you are about to throw a knife at the son-you-deserted-for-four-years-in-a-row-without-telling-me-when-you-would-be-back?"

I asked, kidding slightly. Annabeth walked forward noticing the knife.

"Oh!"

She said. I knew she knew the reason for this.

"She thinks you're still Kronos."

She said it happily. How could she be happy about _that?_ That was _horrible! _I felt myself flinch than shiver remembering.

"Mom chills. He's gone."

I said calmly, I twitched again and closed my eyes.

"Percy?"

Paul asked hesitantly. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Please don't make me remember that time. And I came here for a few questions."

I said calmly. My mom still looked at me worriedly.

"Why did you abandon me?"

I asked, a part of me fearing the answers. My mom looked at her feet.

"We went on a vacation. We were gone for only a month, we looked around, went sightseeing. Then I stayed with my sister. When we got back, you were gone. We thought that you left because you were ready to live on your own."

I kept my face expressionless.

"What did _you_ do during that time?"

Paul asked me.

"Simple, I ran to Colorado. I did nothing. I slept in the bottom of lakes, robbed when I got hungry. After a while, I stopped seeing people. I never heard from camp, and they forgot about me. This went on for years, I never heard from you or camp. I thought Grover and Annabeth forgot me, and I was angry."

I said looking at my feet. My mom had a face of shock on.

"Perseus Jackson, how long was you like that?"

"Four years."

I said without thinking. She turned pale and gaped at me.

"What then?"

Paul asked, intrigued by this.

"Well Kronos started talking to me, and I saw Apollo and got mad because he was calling my dad. So I ran to the bottom of a lake. Kronos said that I would get payback so I joined him, than he kinda took over my body."

I said. My temper rising. My mom gave me a hug; I leaned into her, remembering the good old times. This was my first hug in years…

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thanks, and I love you."

She hugged my tighter. I leaned into her and smiled.

"Percy!"

Paul yelled at me surprised. I jumped back confused. He was looking at my cheek hard.

"What?"

"That scar? How?"

He said. I put my hand over it and looked at Annabeth. She was looking at her feet sheepishly.

"Well, when Kronos had my body, Annabeth shot me with a cursed arrow and physically ripped Kronos out of me."

I said. My mom looked at me shocked.

"Getting rid of a titan for a tiny scar like that is a good deal."

Paul said shaking his head, I looked at him surprised.

"Just one scar? No way, Annabeth gave me a huge scar."

I said I raised my shirt; the scar was giant running down half my body. My mom backed away and Paul made a choking noise. I shrugged and put down my shirt. She shook her head. I asked her if we could stay the night and she said yes. I was shocked, I was gone so long, and I forgot simple things. Annabeth had to teach me how to use a toaster all over again… We went back to camp the next day. People started to forgive me, soon the only memory of that night was the wicked white scar embedded in my face for as long as the dawn rises.

**Thanks for reading! This is my last chapter (Tears are welcome here) I will start another story, but it's going to be a crossover between Eragon, and Animorphs. If you have read any of those books, check it out! Goodbye love you all! Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
